Noelle Silva
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Female |affinity= Water |age= 15 |birthday= November 15th |sign= Scorpio |height= 161 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= Pink |hair= Silver |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Black Bull Royal Knights |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 4 |anime= Episode 4 |jva= Yuki Kana |eva= Jill Harris }} |chapter= }} is a noblewoman and the second daughter of the Clover Kingdom's House Silva, one of its royal families. She is also a 3rd Class Junior Magic Knight of the Black Bull and Royal Knights squads. Appearance Noelle is a 15-year-old girl with a slender build and pink eyes. She possesses long, silver-colored hair, which is usually tied in pigtails, with her center bangs over her forehead. Additionally, she wears a pair of purple stud earrings with a cross flory fitchy shape, and a silver bracelet on her left wrist. She wears a sleeveless, backless, short purple dress covered by a silver-colored blazer. The blazer has a backless design with sleeves attached at the back that extend slightly beyond her elbows with gold-colored cuffs. The blazer also has a pair of House Silva pins attached to it around her collarbone area. Additionally, it has frilly edges and a rounded tailcoat that extends down to her knees. Furthermore, the blazer extends up to her neck where it has frilly edges and is held together by a gold locket. She wears a brown leather belt that supports her pouch, which has a similar color and gold ornaments at its corners. The pouch hands on her right side, and contains her grimoire. She also wears a pair of silver-colored leg warmers with a gold-colored cuff at both ends and a pair of sandals. As a member of the Black Bull squad, Noelle wears her black squad robe, which looks like a hooded mantle with gold trimming. It has a gold-colored button to hold it together at the right-hand side. The robe also displays her squad's insignia on the left-hand side. As a child, she sports a braided pigtail hairstyle on the sides of her head. Her attire also has a strong resemblance to her current attire. Gallery Noelle as a child.png|Noelle as a child Noelle disguised as a waitress.png|Noelle's waitress uniform Noelle bikini.png|Noelle's bikini Noelle as Royal Knight.png|Noelle as a Royal Knight Noelle - Quartet Knights.png|Noelle in Black Clover: Quartet Knights Noelle - Jumputi.png|Noelle in Jump Petite Heroes Personality Having been born into the royal family, Noelle can seem arrogant and vain. This can be seen when she denies Asta's act of friendship while proclaiming that she has not given him permission to talk to her. This also causes her to have difficulty admitting her failures, as she often tries to find excuses or blames her mistakes on somebody else. After finally coming out of her difficulties in admitting her mistakes, Noelle can also be seen as very reserved on expressing her delight over her achievements where she would rather suppress those feelings and shows her usual stern expression. She has a supposedly high sense of taste for items, as can be seen when she says that Magna Swing's broom is lame. However, due to having been rejected by her own family who had noticed her lack of control over her Magic Power, Noelle developed a slight inferiority complex to her more accomplished brothers and sister. This inferiority complex leads Noelle to try and prove them wrong to the point where she'll overexert herself during training. Additionally, she is skeptical of the people around her since she expects them to react the same way that her family did. She is also rather modest, as she is mortified when she realizes her shirt is torn, showing her breasts slightly after the dungeon mission and is also slightly embarrassed wearing her bikini at the beach. Because of the Black Bull's, notably Asta's, influence, she slowly begins to have more confidence in herself. This slowly gives birth to a more courageous side where she is even willing to go against opponents like Vetto and her own brother, Solid. Kahono points out a reason that Noelle's lacks magic control comes from her desire to not hurt anyone. This reveals that despite Noelle's shortcomings, she is a kind person which sets her apart from other nobles. Another aspect that sets her apart from other nobles is how she becomes less prejudice towards peasants which was shown during the Star Awards Festival. This confidence, courage, and kindness gives Noelle the strong resolve to protect those she cares for, which creates a more selfless side to her personality. While her personality improves, her nobility and pride makes her still not always honest with herself. The biggest example is her growing feelings towards Asta and she tries to deny them. These traits follow the archetype of a tsundere. Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Water Magic': Noelle uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate water. She primarily uses this magic to shoot waterballs toward her opponents. Sea Dragon's Waterball.png|link=Sea Dragon's Waterball|Sea Dragon's Waterball *'Creation Magic': Noelle uses this form of magic to shape objects and entities from water. Nest of the Sea Dragon.png|link=Sea Dragon's Nest|Sea Dragon's Nest Cradle of the Sea Dragon.png|link=Sea Dragon's Cradle|Sea Dragon's Cradle Roar of the Sea Dragon.png|link=Sea Dragon's Roar|Sea Dragon's Roar Valkyrie Dress.png|link=Valkyrie Dress|Valkyrie Dress *'Reinforcement Magic': Noelle uses this form of magic to enhance her physical abilities. Mana Skin Noelle.png|link=Mana Skin|Mana Skin Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': As a noblewoman, Noelle possesses an immense amount of Magic Power. It is large enough to create a giant sphere of water and waterspout and to shake the whole Seabed Temple. Channeling this power into her offensive spells, she can even challenge elves. She has difficulty controlling her magic power, which is shown from her attacks' lack of accuracy. She has begun learning better control and can restrain her power at will. Equipment *'Grimoire': Noelle wields a three-leaf clover grimoire that she uses to amplify her water-based magics. It has a cream-colored cover with intricate borders and a three-leaf clover insignia at the center of the front cover. *'Wand': Noelle wields a wand that she uses to help her control her magical power. This slender brown rod has a rounded tip and a round cut jewel set in the base. The wand's body also has a twisted design at the middle and gold ornaments at the top and the base of the handle. *'Brooch': Noelle purchases a magical brooch from Dominante Code and attaches it the base of her wand. The jewel is pink and blue with an oval cut. It is designed to support magic control. Within it lives a magical lifeform, , who offers her words of encouragement. *'Communication Device': Noelle possesses a small device that allows her to communicate with the Magic Knights headquarters. It can send both audio and visual transmissions. Noelle's grimoire.png|Noelle's grimoire Noelle wand.png|Noelle's wand and brooch Noelle communicates with HQ.png|Noelle's communication device Fights *Asta, Magna Swing, and Noelle Silva vs. Heath Grice: Win *Luck Voltia, Asta, and Noelle Silva vs. Lotus Whomalt: Win *Noelle Silva vs. Kahono: Interrupted *Noelle Silva vs. Vetto: Interrupted *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, Finral Roulacase, and Noelle Silva vs. Fana: Win *Team O vs. Team P: Win *Nozel Silva and Noelle Silva vs. Kivn: Win *Noelle Silva and Jack the Ripper vs. Fana Events *Noelle's Magical Rampage *Blood Brothers Reunion *Declaration of Ascension *The Undead Invasion *Assassination of Fuegoleon Vermillion *Temple Battle Royale *Helping Asta: Searching for a Cure *Invasion of the Witches' Forest *Star Awards Festival *The Hot Spring Training Camp *Royal Knights Selection Exam *Attacking the Eye of the Midnight Sun Base *Battle of Clover Castle Relationships Asta Noelle initially despises Asta because of his low social status, but after he saves her and compliments her abilities, her attitude towards him changes. As the story progresses she develops strong feelings for Asta, but is reluctant to express them. She even goes as far as tailing him in the shadows and showing signs of extreme jealousy when other women such as Mimosa Vermillion, Rebecca Scarlet and Kahono also show an interest in him, all the while trying to convince herself that she does not have a crush on Asta, despite her actions showing evidence to the contrary. She has become a close friend of Asta and enjoys spending time with him. Rebecca Scarlet Noelle develops a slight rivalry with Rebecca Scarlet over Asta, though she does not admit it and she is willing to reassure Rebecca about her missing siblings. Mimosa Vermillion Noelle has a friendly relationship with her cousin due to Mimosa not treating her harshly like the rest of her family. She also considers her a rival over Asta as she understands Mimosa's feelings for Asta as they are similar to her own. Kahono Kahono is one of Noelle's friends, who also helped her control her magic. After the events of the Witches’ Forest, Asta gave her and Kiato a potion to heal them and she was happy to speak to Noelle again. Sometimes, Noelle gets irritated with Kahono's teasing and flirting with Asta. Kiato Noelle has a friendly relationship with Kiato due to him being Kahono's brother, though she is unaware of his infatuation with her. Yami Sukehero Noelle admires Yami Sukehiro's strength and appreciates the rare, yet meaningful, praise she receives from her captain. Vanessa Enoteca Noelle has developed a somewhat sisterly bond with Vanessa Enoteca, who has helped her control her magic and gives her "womanly advice" such as helping her shop for a bikini to try to catch Asta's attention. Notable Quotes * Initial Concepts Noelle initial concept head.png|Head Trivia *Noelle's grimoire design is the background for Volume 2's cover. *Noelle's favorite things are sweets and things that are annoying but cute. *Questions Brigade Rankings: **Noelle is the third smartest Black Bull. **Noelle is the second most beautiful woman. **Noelle is the worst singer. **Noelle is the fourth most disliked by animals. *Noelle ranked third in the first popularity poll, ninth in the second, and third in the third. **In the VIZ popularity polls, Noelle ranked third in the first, second, and third. *Noelle is the worst chef in the series. References Navigation es:Noelle Silva fr:Noelle Silva id:Noelle Silva ru:Ноэль Сильвер pt-br:Noelle Silva pl:Noelle Silva Category:Human Category:House Silva